The King's Own
by Notice-me
Summary: One cannot be locked away forever,and Eldarion knows this best. As Aragorn's son he has grown up underneath his ledgendary father's shadow or under Gondor's wing.He has become rebellious.All he wants is Sunlight. EldarionOC)NO MARYSUE!


The King's Own  
  
Summery: Eldarion never saw eye to eye with his aging father, King Elessar. His sisters annoy him to no end, and the Ladies of the Court do nothing but try to steal his heart. Eldarion has to get away from his life as Heir to the throne, and when his father finally consents he escapes to Rohan and freedom. Yet when he finds himself, a threat comes to take his throne. Will he save the throne he never wanted or stay with the only person that understands him? (NO legolas)  
  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this story to three people: ( Rebecca, Sarah and Tatum.

**Beccy,** You made me a dress yet I never wore it... so somebody in the story is going to wear it instead. You never let me get down on myself and really helped me through some hard times.

**Sara-bear**, No hobbits in this story... no Tilly or Violet, but they're there in my heart and Tilly is pinning for Frodo in Shire during this. Remember that. wink

**My little Freelokk**. Your continual support by just reading this is what makes you my little Freelokk... I can never remember the rest of your name. There are no purple squids of doom or 'Things'... sorry. Tell Kenzie I love her too!  
  
I do use elvish in this story, hopefully it's accurate. Here are translations:

_Naneth/Nana: Mother Ion nin: My son _

_Adar: Father Tinel: Twinkling star _

_edhel: elven Arien: Sunlight _

_Elda/Elena: Of the stars Elwen: Star maid_en  
  
A/N: I know... get on with it. I'm hurrying. mumbles about hasty readers This is set 17 years after the sailing of the ring bearers. There are still elves hanging around, because it wouldn't be fun without them. evil laugh And no Legy Romance... One... Ew. Two. Sorry I have him tied up in the closet for a friend. :Looks hard at Kenzie:  
  
I'm going now...

* * *

The King's Own  
  
Chapter one: Rebellion  
  
The noon-day sun glinted off the sliver poles, reflecting shafts of light all over the city of Gondor. The banners caught high in the late summer's breeze, blowing about in a wild frenzy. The sun landed on the white city just right, making the city look like a diamond in the rough background of the mountains. The gates slowly opened fallowed by the distant call of the watch guard.  
  
A rider burst forth from the open gate. His dark cloak billowing out behind him, as he bent forward on his steely grey mount, grasping both it's reins and dark mane in his strong hands. A smile spread across his youthful handsome face as he forced the young mount faster across the plain. The wind blew his hood off his head and whipped his dark brown colored hair across his forehead.  
  
Seemingly satisfied at his distance from the city, he slowed his horse down at tad and sat up straight. He turned toward the city as his horse continued forward, and observed the gate with a lopsided grin. Surprisingly, He laughed. He laughed like one does when he has found a joy long lost. He laughed again, until it became one continual joyful sound.  
  
When he turned forward once more, his sapphire blue eyes widened in shock and he quickly reined his horse in, and the grey beast reared, stamped, then reared once more, as the rider fought to keep the animal on the ground.  
  
The cause of the sudden stop was a fair company of elves, their sliver banners blowing in the wind, their bright eyes cast on the single dark cloaked rider as he forced his beast down. The Rider pulled his horse in, and backed up. No sound emitted from either and the company exchanged glances with one another.  
  
The rider's sapphire gaze roved over the company as he fought to regain his breath. When his eyes landed on the dark haired man in the front of the company his goal to breathe was futile. His breath was caught in his throat as the man's grey eyes locked with his own. The breath was dislodged quickly as the rider suddenly felt defeated. He hung his head.  
  
The dark haired man shifted on his white mount, at a lost for words. His grey eyes fixed on the rider's wavy locks blowing in the wind with an expression of disappointment and embarrassment. The rider also shifted on his mount, uncomfortable under all the gazes of the fair company.  
  
Silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, though it was only a few moments. At length, the dark haired man tried to smile as he spoke to the company.  
  
"Friends," he began. "I would like to introduce you to Eldarion, Prince of Gondor, and Heir to Isildur's throne, my... Son."

* * *

"_Naneth_, please speak with him... I cannot be locked up so long." Eldarion's plea sounded from across the room as Arwen closed her eyes and sighed. "_Naneth_?"  
  
Silence was all that come from the Queen of Gondor, as she sat by the window. She did not look back at her son as she gently brushed the curling locks of her youngest daughter. The Heir of Gondor gave an exasperated sigh and began pacing her room once more.  
  
"_Nana_, why is _Edhel_ so upset?" the young girl asked their mother, calling Eldarion by the nickname all his sisters called him. _Edhel_, meaning elven, because of all of Arwen's children, Eldarion was the only one with the pointed ears of an elf, although he kept it hidden by his wavy locks falling below his ears. Still his sisters continually pulled on the offending ears whenever their tall brother stooped low enough for them to reach.  
  
"Tinel... go find your sisters." Arwen said quickly as Eldarion continued to pace. The tiny child jumped off her mother's lap and raced out of the royal bed chambers, her little white dress flying out behind her.  
  
"_Ion nin_, "Arwen began not moving from her seat at the window nor looking at her only son. She kept her gaze on the stars outside her window as she spoke. "You cannot throw away your studies as you did today, be dishonest, drop responsibilities and then ask me to talk to your father hoping for a less severe punishment as you have been given."  
  
She listened to the silence, until she heard Eldarion sighed and sit down on her bed. Silence stretched on again until he spoke softly.  
  
"But four mouths? _Naneth_, that's four months of no sword, archery, riding... sunlight!" he said, forlorn.  
  
"I know, _Ion nin_." Arwen whispered, not able to look him in the eye. "However, you will see the sun, and it will not seem so long."  
  
"I have elven ears, _Naneth_, not elven patience." Eldarion said bitterly, "I do not care for the punishment, and I cannot keep living sheltered and harbored like a caged bird... I want to be free, _Nana_."  
  
Arwen let the silence hang again. Eldarion sighed and left the room without saying goodnight.

* * *

The moon shone through the thin white curtain on Arwen's window, and onto the Queen of Gondor herself. She hadn't moved since her son had left, her eyes fixed on the stars. Tears rolled down her fair cheeks and she hung her head, as Aragorn entered the chambers quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
"Did you speak to him?" Arwen asked as she heard the familiar footsteps pass over the marble floor. Her voice was barely audible, as she did not trust herself to speak.  
  
"I tried..." came the tired reply, as the King of Gondor put his hands on the back of Arwen's chair and hung his head, the dark stands falling into his keen grey eyes. "But it is like talking to a wall..."  
  
He moved to the bed sitting on it with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "A wall that looks remarkably like my... son. I am so worried, Arwen. Where is my son, and who is this rebellious man in his stead?" Aragorn murmured into his fingers.  
  
Arwen stood and crossed the short distance between her and her beloved. She knelt in front of him, taking his callused hands in her soft ivory ones. "He has your spirit of restlessness, and my father's elven temper." She said, looking deeply into his eyes, "Two traits that were at war even in their first owners."  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on Aragorn's aging face, and he ran a finger down his wife's cheek,  
"You forgotten. He has your ears."  
  
Arwen smiled, and closed her eyes as Aragorn's gentle fingers brushed across her eyelids.  
"And he has your eyes... Valar Blessed. The same shade."  
  
Arwen took her husband's hand and hung her head. Aragorn expression changed quickly, "Arwen..."  
  
"Elssar... His punishment." She began. Aragorn stood and moved to the window, placing a arm against the wall beside it, and looking at the stars.  
  
"Do not ask me to change... Not for his sake, not for yours."  
  
Arwen stood, her eyes once again bearing tears for her only son, "Then for Gondor... He is almost a man Aragorn. And Neither you-"she paused, timid to go on, "Or I will live forever." Aragorn turned suddenly, and watched his beautiful wife as she came up to him.  
  
"I do not ask the punishment to be lifted. I ask for a different one. Send him to Edoras... Ask for the King of Rohan's help. Send Eldarion as an... ambassador. He needs to get away. He cannot be shut away. He has ti be something more than just the King's own."  
  
Aragorn held his wife's elven gaze for as long as he could before he sighed in defeat. "I cannot withhold from you... my one weakness and strength. Eldarion shall go to Edoras."

* * *

She hung the tack up carefully as thunder rolled outside. She was lovely, golden waves hidden by a long veil of dark green and gold edging. She was tall and her green eyes roved over her horse as it stood proudly in its stall. She smiled as the horse shook its white mane, and whinnied.  
  
The rain began to pour as she went to the door. She stood staring out over the plains of Rohan, as her dark green dress brushed the top of her bare feet. She sighed, neither unhappy nor content. Her green eyes narrowed under her long lashes until it look as if her eyes were closed.  
  
"A change is coming..." she murmured to no one. She cocked her head, as if waiting for a reply. But all that was heard was thunder, and the gentle pat of the rain.

TBC...


End file.
